


Soft

by The-Intergalatic-Windsurfer (TheIntergalaticWindsurfer)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoy!, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how tag ??, literally so much fluff, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntergalaticWindsurfer/pseuds/The-Intergalatic-Windsurfer
Summary: Literally this is just some silly tiny lil thing I wrote up(This is also a small  gift to a friend of mine, she checks the tags occasionally and will find this at some point, hope you like it pal)Everyone else, also enjoy whatever this is and that's all I guess?(This is my first fic ever by the way so it's not gonna be all that good just a warning):D





	

Warren's eyes slowly cracked open to a soft stream of golden light coming from the nearby window. He lay there for a moment, gladly noting that it was indeed morning and that no nightmares had come to plague his sleep in the dead of night for the first time this week. His eyes slid to the side, to the tall, blue mutant beside him, and let himself slowly take in the soft planes and sharp edges of his lovers back. He watched the others long pointed tail sweep lazily back and fourth in the air while he slept.

Warren sighed contentedly, his heart aching faintly, not with pain nor sorrow, yet with so much love for his beautiful, sweet, boyfriend, so much he felt as though maybe he could shout if from the rooftops for all to hear. He wondered what he could had ever done to deserve someone like Kurt, thinking back to when they had fought, when he had been called archangel, and not Warren. All these emotions were so new and different than what he was used to, they still felt so odd to him sometimes.

The bed was sweltering and slightly uncomfortable at this point, yet Warren couldn't be bothered to get up just yet, wanting to stay in for once and maybe wait for Kurt to rise from his slumber.

Being so lost in thought, Warren missed the small yawn coming at his side, and jumped suddenly when a hand brushed against his wings. Kurt laughed in that wonderful way of his and received a comically grumpy grin from the angel, which matched with his horrendous bed head. Moving slowly, Kurt pulled Warren's hands into his own and delicately pressed his lips to his angels nose, then lips, before pulling away just enough to gently press their foreheads together. Warren wrapped his wings around them both as they continued peppering each other with lazy, tender, kisses, content to be wrapped up together for another few moments until getting up to start the new day.  

 


End file.
